The Truth
by MissDeep
Summary: Inyuasha ends up going to kagome’s time with the powers of kagome and her sacrifice , apparently there are demons in the future! And guess who is there waiting to offer a helping hand to his “little brother!”..SesxInu
1. A Sad day, a new Journey!

"_Do you love me, yes I do… when will I fallow the seed that flowers blew into the wind to make more flowers, when I will be along with you hear your beat next to mine… its only a dream!"_

**Sesshomaru x Inyuasha , a little Kagome love here alright to don't burn me!**

**Summary :Inyuasha ends up going to kagome's time with the help of kagome sacrifice , apparently there are demons in the future! And guess who is there waiting to offer a helping hand to his "_little brother!"_**

**The Truth: A Sad day, a new Journey!**

"**_Inyuasha point of view"_**

The truth is I didn't hear kagome's screams as she was being slaughtered, as the demon or what ever it was devoured her body and sucked her spirit from her corpus. The truth is I didn't even notice Kikyou standing behind the beast watching, a smirk on her face as kagome screamed and pleaded for her to stop and calling for….for me. It was like I wasn't there but yet I was standing there watching as one of my best friend's was being killed and all I could do was watch idle, like a child staring at death.

After it was all done the beast left along with kikyouleaving me to the scene of blood, body pieces everything reeked of kagome's blood…my Kagome. The truth is she was the only one who cared enough to take care of me in her own special way and now she was gone never to breath again, to see the sun set and rise, to laugh when I made a quick remark on just about anything and everything was gone for good and nothing I did would bring her back.

It was thenI felt it…..the pain, it swallowed me whole leaving me nothing but a shell of my former self in its wake, i began to weep for what,who! For me or kagomeI had no clue allI remember is a pain in my heart it felt like time stood still and just like thatI was all alone again...

* * *

The Truth is I don't know how long I cried but it must of have been a long time because I finally fell back exhausted , the empty feeling never leaving me for a second it was there when I awoke the next day. I was still soaked in blood of her, I smelled of her all over but I could not find the time to wash it off even when I had passed a pond I didn't even notice I had began to walk to some unknown destination.

When I finally came out of my daze I noticed two things, one I smelled awful and two I didn't know where the hell I was. I stood by a water fall the I just noticed when I felt a misty spray on my face it was comforting, like an unknown sanctuary, my unknown sanctuary.

I brought my head back facing the way I had came from I unknowing sniffed the air but found no trace of any human or demon around, not for miles it was so weird. I suddenly felt the urge to and did soIran and ran expecting to run into anything, a human village, a evil demon coming to eat me but not a thing… I decide to should sleep and ran back to where I first was the, water fall.

* * *

I laid myself under a huge tree in front of the gentle water fall half expecting it would sing to me or something I had no idea, what was I waiting for!. All I knew was that this was going to be the place, something very important was going to happen to me but not yet! I sung in frustration I did not know I could sing but I came out beautifully "**_haritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo" _**I paused as if hearing my mother singing with me. 

I then imagined that she here with me like I used to when I was a child,I closed my eyes and smiled singing, the forest stood still...

**"_Speaking in Third person"_**

**..."_Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku omae no kokoro _" **he reminded him self of how he was the only one like him, half human, half dog demon. "**_Togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao, kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu!" _**He sighed he though how his awful half demon blood brought sorrow to his life it was as if he was there for everyone to hate.

His first love, Kikyou , all demons he had ran into, his so called friends they all left him after he collected the jewel shards the only thing he had left was kagome, and his dumb half brother Sesshomaru a name which he had come to hate even the very though of him made his angry rise for some odd reason. He grunted and finished the song "**_makoto no kokoro wo shiru wa mori no sei mononoke-tachi dake mononoke-tachi dake!" _**

The forest came back to life the soft breeze passing through the grass, and the trees, the crickets cheeping to one another. Inyuasha stood there and waited for a while his eyes closed down heavily and he drifted off to dream land. The truth is that he was all alone for now and no one would ever want him or love him again…...or sohe though!

**

* * *

Hey is this considered a cliff hanger i don't know hahaa. W****hat did you think sorry its all short but hey I couldn't help myself. Oh and sorry Sesshomaru didn't show up in thischapterI wanted it to be all about inyuasha, so it couldshow youthe mood on howour favorite guy wasfeeling at the time...Well anwaysreview tell me what you think! Okay bye now:D **


	2. Meeting My Enemy!

_Maybe the dream can come to true and our hates disappear with this kiss I ask for you, my rose bud...bloom for me!_

**Sesshomaru x Inyuasha , a little Kagome love here alright to don't burn me!**

**Summary :Inyuasha ends up going to kagome's time with the help of kagome sacrifice, apparently there are demons in the future! And guess who is there waiting to offer a helping hand to his "_little brother!"_**

**The Truth: Meeting my enemy!**

"**_Inyuasha point of view"_**

_**"Dream mode"**_

_Inyuasha didn't know where he was his quickly darted back and forth looking into the dark woods that surround him! He kept walking until he was in a bath house the walls everything was covered in white marble, he heard a splash sound and realized that someone was washing in the water, he quickly hid behind a counter. He could tell right away from the muscular back that is was a demon bathing, his silver hair was floating all around him, his Vanilla scent filling the air and from where Inuyasha stood the demon looked like a god._

_Inyuasha did not know how long he stared or when he started walking but soon he was right at the edge of the over sized Tub. _

_He quickly looked down at his reflection, he looked just like a child his hair, clothes were still stained with Kagome's blood and instantly became scared "**If this demon caught him staring he would surly kill him he must of smelt me by now!" **He looked back to make a hasty retreat the path was still clear but when he look in front of him the demon god was gone. _

_His small body panicked when he felt something wet, warm gently pick him up and cuddle him, his clothes were getting soaked but it didn't matter he was dirty anyway, right! _

_He blushed when he felt the demon start removing his clothes one by one his fire rat coat and pants then his under kimono. Inyuasha was to shocked he didn't even look up to the man hovering over him he closed his eyes tightly scared if he looked at him something bad would happen. He didn't notice they were moving until he felt the water surround him and the older demon, he sighed when the demon began to untangle his hair gently pulling out the knots. The silver hair from the man mixed with his and fell over on him it was long and it smelt strongly of Vanilla, Inyuasha didn't know what he did but he heard a low, deep growl from behind him. The demon grunted out **" You are mine little brother no one will have you but me, no one will kill you but I¼.you will belong to me"**_

_Just then Inuyasha saw demon's reflection and gasped when cold golden eyes turning scarlet red stared back up at him he then cried out **"NOOOOOOO". **The demon above him pulled him up, his head was pulled to the side leaving his neck completely exposed. And with one quick action the demon marked him on the neck leaving a blue crescent moon, it was bleeding and Inyuasha cried out again in pain as the heat shot through him. _

"**_Inyuasha point of view"_**

I awoke with a pain in my neck but nothing was there _"what I weird dream¼Sesshomaru marking me funny!" _suddenly my sense became alive with a knew scent filled the air it was.¼.delicious, and smelt of vanilla mixed with coconut . "_Wait since when did I start thinking like that" _he though to himself, shaking his thoughts away back to his present problem who the hell was coming his way at an alarming rate. He death glared in the direction ready for an attack if the, the thing coming his way would be here any minuet¼

He was surprised when a hanyou like himself came out to greet him stopping only a few feet in front of him the young half demon waited, Inyuasha studied him. His eyes gold just like his but more narrow looking, he then noticed one purple making of both sides of his cheeks, his black hair came up to his waist matching his pure black, silk kimono...he was a few inches taller then Inyuasha. The young half demon was looking very angry at him, as if he had stolen something of his!

He grunted and spoke his words hinting anger " _Hello outsider what is it you are doing out here in the woods of our lord? Answer quickly and I might spare you life_."

Inyuasha did not like the way this guy spoke to him just who did he think he was ordering him around. "_Well tell me who your lord is and I gladly tell him to go to hell I don't get ordered by no one kid, especially by the likes of you!_" The young hanyou smirked " _Tell me what you name is so that when I take your head to my lord, he may spit upon your face and mock your family name!_" Inyuasha death glared _"You bastered, got to hell!"_ he attacked pulling out the Tesiaga he ran at him full speed and yelled "_WIND SARCE." _

The young hanyou moved out of the way half of his kimono burned he jumped to the ground caught off guard Inyuasha quickly jumped down and sliced off his arm. Inyuasha smirked the only one who he had ever missed his Wind Scare and cut like that was Sesshomaru. He quickly jumped back in front of the half demon and pushed him to the ground holding Hanyou under him, Inyuasha looked into his eyes finding no feeling in them what so ever. No fear, no anger, no sadness, no shame¼.nothing but acceptance of his fate what was he asking for...his death?

He said to the kid _"What is your name? Who is your lord?" _squeezing what was left of the young hanyou's arm, blood pouring out. The kid let out a hiss of pain and cried out _"My Lord is Sesshomaru ruler of these lands, one of the elders, wise and all knowing..." _Inyuasha looked at him in disbelief how can that be I...his brother was here! He looked down his eyes half dazed at the young hanyou who had said his brother was alive. He shook his head and asked _"What is your name and how do you know him?_" The young half demon had already fainted probably from the lack of blood flow his faced looked very pale half demon's did not do so well on losing body parts so Inuyasha quickly picked up the young half demon a carried him to the waterfall.

He laid him in the shallow end making sure his head did not go under he grunted thinking _"If my brother is alive he will not be to happy with me hurting one of his servants...better clean him up and make sure he don't die but how?"_ He quickly looked around to see if there was anything he could do to stop the bleeding but there was nothing. _"This not good if he isn't treated soon he will die..._"

He cried out in frustration _"If only kagome were she could heal him or give him of her future medicine" _

He though of all the times Kagome had taken care of him when he had become ill...he smiled and though of her! His heart felt light and his hand felt strangely warm he opened his eyes looking down he saw his hands were turning a pink glow over the half demon's wound. He was surprised when the demons arm grew back and then little burns, scratches

he had received disappeared... he smiled again and ran his hand over the marking on the young half demon's newly grown hand aaaa...gold crescent moon.

He gulped "W_as this his brother's heir but half demon's did not sound like something his brother would do_."

He quickly looked at the sky it would be dark soon so grabbed the young demon and quickly took off his dirty torn clothes gently placing his fire rat coat on him. He watched as the hanyou laid there sleeping peacefully, his chest falling and rising tomorrow would be very interesting. He sat under his tree crossed legged and feel asleep his Tesiaga in his lap ready should anyone try to attack him or the boy while they slept.

**So what do you think did you get lost? Was it confusing? let me know I need reviews!****Some ppl might get mad cuz well sesshy hasn't shown up yet hell good things are always worth waiting for!**

**Love yawl bye:D**


End file.
